Picnic
by Vee851
Summary: Raguna and both of the Irises decide to go for an outing on Lake Poli.


**Disclaimer - **Don't own Rune Factory Frontier.

_Characters - _Blanche, Noire, and Raguna

Side-note- Not really much to say this time, just that this is a look into the relationship of Blanche, Noire, and Raguna. Thanks to** Fairy of the Flames** and **crazyemeralddragons **for their reviews on **Blood.** Usually I'm not sentimental, but it's reviews from people like you guys that inspire me to continue writing. Good lord, it felt weird saying that. Also, I'm not sure if it really is a cherry blossom tree, but it seems so. Anyways, enough rambling. Time to start the fic!

* * *

The relationship that the Irises and Raguna had was a strange one. Some residents of Trampoli would say they were just really close friends when asked, others would say they were more. No one really questioned the nature of their relationship though, since the two Irises were, essentially, one in the same. Not to mention that it was obvious to everyone how happy they were together.

Raguna would sometimes go out with just Blanche, other times he would go out with only Noire, and there were even times he would take them both out. As such, Raguna could be almost constantly seen with at least one of the two Irises.

They were often watched by the other villagers, simply because the way their personalities interacted with each other was interesting, and most of the time amusing. Blanche was always quick to keep Raguna in line and never afraid to hit him with a watering can if she had to. Being more extroverted than her other half, she was also very affectionate. Whereas Noire would usually be the one tending to his injuries afterwards. She was also very shy, but she was also the more devious of the two, often being the one who gave Blanche some of her more, _extravagant, _ideas, much to Raguna's dismay. Which brings us to Raguna, and you may be wondering, where exactly he fits in all of this. Well, poor Raguna is, without a doubt, right in the middle of it all.

Not to say he minded at all, in fact he rather enjoyed it. What he enjoyed the most though, was going out to Lake Poli and having a picnic with the two Irises under the cherry blossom trees. Which brings us to our current setting.

* * *

**Lake Poli**

**11:30am**

"That was some really good food the two of you made Iris," Raguna said leaning his back against the tree, sighing in content.

"Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it," Blanche replied with a smile on her face.

"It was really no problem at all," Noire added, twiddling her fingers with a slight blush, "Rita helped us though, so you should be thanking her."

"I'm sure that it would have tasted good even if Rita hadn't helped," he said with a grin.

"Thank you," Noire replied her blush deepening, "But I'm not so sure about that..." she shivered slightly remembering what happened the first and last time she and Blanche tried to make lunch for Raguna without Rita's assistance.

"Iris?" Raguna said, sitting up, "You seem cold, are you okay?"

Blanche quickly moved between the two, "Oh it's nothing," she quickly turned to Noire whispering, "I thought we agreed not to bring that up anymore."

"I know, I know, but..." Noire shivered again, "It was just so..." she trailed off, starting to shiver again, "I'm not exactly sure how to describe it."

"It's okay, I know what you mean," Blanche replied, "But this is exactly why we don't bring it up, okay?"

Noire nodded her head with a small smile, "Okay."

Having been watching the whole exchange, Raguna was unsure of what to think, "Uh, what are you two talking about?"

"It's nothing Raguna," Blanche replied quickly, without turning around.

"Are you sure? It sounded like it wa-"

Quickly Blanche turned her head and fixed Raguna with a glare, and at the same time she whipped her watering can out of seemingly nowhere, "I just said, it's nothing you need to know Raguna."

Raguna had a look of pure astonishment on his face, "Where did you get that from?!"

"Now now Raguna, it wouldn't be any fun if I told you, now would it?" she said with a teasing tone in her voice. All the while she held her watering can in a way that dared him to question it.

"Uh, okay....." deciding that it'd be best to drop the subject, lest he be clocked by her watering can.... again.

"Good," she replied, her watering can now vanishing mysteriously.

_'What the...?' _Raguna shook his head, _'No, don't question it, just act like it's completely normal!'_

Deciding that for the sake of his reaming sanity a subject change was in order he said, "So, how's your job going?"

Noire's face lit up at this, "Oh it's been great, everyone is just so nice!"

Blanche nodded in agreement, "Rita never works us too hard either."

"That's good," Raguna said, "So, you guys ready for dessert?"

"Now that you mention it," Noire said looking up thoughtfully, "I am kind of hungry again...."

"And I do like dessert," Blanche said with a faraway look in her eyes.

"Well," Raguna said, reaching for the basket, "Let's see what we got...." he then began to rifle through the basket pulling out some food items, "We've got some tarts, pies, cake, a chocolate cake, and a Mont Blanc."

"I'll have a strawberry tart please," Noire said politely, also glancing at Blanche and seeing that she was still in daze before adding, "And I think Blanche would like the Mont Blanc."

Nodding in understanding, Raguna handed Noire her tart, and placed the Mont Blanc and some utensils in front of the dazed Blanche, who dug into it eagerly, before taking a slice apple pie for himself.

Having both finished quickly, Noire and Raguna turned to see how Blanche was doing, to find her still going at it, earning her a look of awe from Raguna, and one of shame from Noire, at how she was devouring it.

"Is she always like this when it comes to dessert?" Raguna asked, still awestruck.

"Unfortunately so," Noire replied, her hand still against her forehead.

"Well, I must admit, it certainly is..... interesting..."

"I suppose that's one way of putting it...."

"Well how else would you describe it?"

Noire replied without hesitation, "Disturbing."

"I guess that could work too," Raguna said, scratching his head, "That reminds me, what were the two of you talking about earlier, that was so disturbing?"

"I thought we agreed that it wasn't important, Raguna."

Raguna's eyes widened in fright, turning his head like a deer caught in headlights, to find Blanche, finished with her cake, once again brandishing her watering can.

"Okay, Okay! It's not important!" Raguna said in a rushed tone of voice, before hanging his head, "Please don't hurt me..."

Satisfied with his answer, Blanche returned her watering can to it's rightful place, wherever that was.

Upon realising that he wasn't going to be decked, he looked at Blanche and noticed leftover cake still on her face, "Iris, you've got a little smudge on your cheek."

Both Noire and Blanche glanced at each other, letting out a resounding, "Huh?"

"Here, let me get it," he said, grabbing a napkin, reaching across and wiping it off her cheek, "There."

Blanche reddened, turning her head to hide it, "We've already told you to call us 'Blanche' and 'Noire', calling us both 'Iris' gets confusing."

"I know, I know," Raguna nodded, putting the napkin back into the basket, "But it just feels weird."

"Still..." leaving it at that, Blanche looked at Noire to find her staring at the sky, "Are you okay, Noire?"

"It's going to rain."

"Really? When?"

"Now," almost immediately, it started pouring, causing the three of them to hurry under the tree.

"Well," Raguna said, shaking his head to get the excess water out of his hair and sitting down, "That kinda ruins our plans."

"I dunno," Blanche said, looking thoughtful, "It's nice sitting under a tree in the rain..."

"Isn't that the most dangerous place to be during a storm though?"

"....." Blanche was silent.

"The real question is how we're going to get out of here without getting soaked," Noire interjected.

Raguna turned to Blanche, "..... She does have a point."

She nodded in agreement, beginning to devise a plan of action, "Hmm..."

"...."

"...."

"...."

Raguna quickly stood up, shouting, "I've got it!" he then grabbed the other two's hands, earning a curious gaze from Blanche, and a blush from Noire, who held the basket, before muttering, "Return," causing the surrounding area to be bathed in light that soon disappeared, only to reveal that the three of them had vanished.

They soon reappeared in front of Raguna's home, finding that the storm was even worse in town. Raguna dug through his bag searching for his key. Pulling it out, he unlocked and opened the door, ushering his friends inside.

"So much for that plan Raguna," Blanche commented, noting that they were all completely drenched.

"Sorry," he smiled sheepishly.

"I wonder how we're going to get back to the inn," Noire mused aloud.

"Oh no you don't. You're not going out in a storm like this," Raguna stated in a matter of fact tone, walking across the house and grabbing some towels, giving a couple to Noire and Blanche to dry off, "The two of you can go upstairs to dry off and change. You've still got some clothes here, if I'm not mistaken."

Noire resigned, heading upstairs with Blanche following behind her.

Once they vanished from sight, Raguna too, dried off and changed, afterwards sitting on the couch waiting for the other two to return.

Noire soon returned downstairs with Blanche following a bit sluggishly behind her, both changed into sleepwear.

They each took a seat on either side of Raguna, with Noire speaking up first, "How's your farm been doing."

"It's going good," taking a look outside the window, he let out a chuckle, "No doubt that this rain'll be a big help."

It continued like this for several hours, with the three of them talking about whatever came to mind.

Noire looked at Blanche, who'd fallen asleep a few minutes before, now curled up against Raguna, her head on his shoulder, and giggled, "She's just like a little kid."

"You've got to admit though," Raguna gazed down fondly at Blanche, "It's very endearing."

"Yeah..." Noire replied, before yawning herself.

"Heh, seems like you could use some sleep too," Raguna said with a small laugh.

Noire nodded in response, "It has been a long day."

"Indeed it has," he picked up Blanche, who curled closer to him for warmth, "The two of you can take the bed upstairs and I'll sleep on the couch."

"Are you sure?" Noire asked, not wanting to impose.

"Yeah, it's no problem," he answered, already carrying Blanche upstairs.

She only smiled, before heading up to join them. Upon arriving, she found Raguna tucking Blanche in.

"That should do it," Raguna said, taking a step back and turning to leave the room.

"Thanks, and Raguna?" Noire looked slightly nervous.

"Hmm...?" he turned around, only to be surprised by Noire kissing him lightly on the lips.

They stayed there for a few moments, before Noire pulled back, blush in full force, "Thanks for today, I really enjoyed it."

"N-No problem," he replied, still dazed.

"Sleep well," she said, climbing into the bed.

"G-Good night," Raguna walked back down stairs, a goofy grin on his face the entire time.

* * *

Well, there you have it, my first fic with Noire. Tell me whatcha think. Anyways, until next time.


End file.
